monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IamFrankiestein
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:IamFrankiestein page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 10:02, July 23, 2012 :) Welcome to the wiki! -XoXo (talk) 12:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm actually pretty new to Monster High, but I love it! And I commented on your blog posts. And welcome to the wiki! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 17:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You are the sweetest person I've ever seen in this wiki.From now on I will consider you as a good friend,Welcome to the wiki!!!:D-LalaLoop Warning Please don't add fanart to official pages. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 08:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Images Don't add irrelevant images to talk page edits. Preferably, don't add images at all, but certainly not irrelevant ones. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! What I've been doing to upload photos is saving them to my computer, then click on 'Add Photo,' then click on 'Browse' and then I find it on my computer and upload it! Simple! I'm not sure what's going on about the $1 and $2 thing, but I hope this helps! Kepa5842 (talk) 12:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind if you want to share pictures, just keep them off official wiki pages. It's perfectly fine to put them on your page or in blogs, etc. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 19:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty new. I've only known about Monster High for a couple weeks, and I don't have any dolls yet. Kepa5842 (talk) 17:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Lucky you! Congrats on getting Abbey! What other dolls do you have? Kepa5842 (talk) 23:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a nice doll collection! I just got my first 2 Monster High dolls this weekend! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 21:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Facts Oh, don't worry about that. Just try to check on the source next time. ;) Parrotbeak (talk) 09:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I wonderd if you want to talk some time and can I ask you a few of questions?: *Can you send friend requests in monster high wiki? *If you can, how? *would you like to be my friend in the wiki? *are there smilies in wikia? *how you put them??? sorry for the questions its Im new and know much about monster high but dont know how to use the wiki. Evory nightshade moonlight (talk) 17:40, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hi sorry (like you said also in your last message) for my late reply: Ive been out of my PC lately :) Fangs (thanks) for the answers Like your blog posts :D their fangtastic! Im trying to make a spooktacular blogpost with louds of info of monster high dolls :P Well, Bye! :-) Hey Frankie heard about your help!!! And totes you can spread the word for me!!! BTW for the plot on Big Liars I made a blog with it,check it out!!!! -LalaLoop Costume No problem! I hope you will post pictures when you finish your costume! Kepa5842 (talk) 22:05, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I checked out some of your blog posts like you asked! :) Kepa5842 (talk) 12:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You don't sound weird but I would rather not share where I live! I hope you understand. Kepa5842 (talk) 01:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC)